


Choose Wisely

by momiji_neyuki



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Boarding School, Childhood Friends, Dorms, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Rivalry, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Hi, I’m Ray and we saw what those bullies did to you. It wasn’t nice.””We?”Just then another boy came running up. He was covered in dust and his knuckles were red.”This is Frankie.””Hi! Those boys won’t bother you anymore.””Why what did you do?””I hit them for taking your truck and pushing you.”





	1. Childhood Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic jumped the gun a bit, but a sweet friend of mine _***Andeincascade***_ has had a rough time and i wanted to cheer her up so I thought a cute kid!fic/friends to lovers fic would be nice and I asked what ship she likes with Gerard other than Frank and she said Ray, so there you have it folks. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Choose.”

”Choose?”

”Yeah, choose.”

”But how, I can’t…”

”Just choose one Gee.”

”I…I can’t!”

”Wait!”

”Gee!”

Gerard ran out of the apartment as fast as he could. He ran till he got to the park where they used to play. He sat on the swings and looked at the sand box where they first met.

”It was so much easier back then.”

He hung his head and started to cry as the rain started to fall.

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Ago***_

”Be careful Gerard and don’t go too far.”

”Okay mommy!”

”Gee! Gee!”

”No no Mikey, you need to have your swimming lessons now.”

Mikey cried as his five year old brother ran away from the rec center pool to the little playground with his dad. Donald sat on the bench and let Gerard wander around. He knew his wife would have a fit, but he could see the kid and there were other parents around from the union so he figured it was safe. Gerard ran to the sand box bringing his toy dump truck. His daddy gave it to him last year when he had to have his tonsils out. The ice cream was better, but he still liked the truck. He got on his knees and started to push the big wheels through the sand making noises with his mouth.

”That’s a cool truck.”

Gerard looked up and saw a big kid’s shadow had fallen over him. He got up on his knees and smiled.

”Thanks, my daddy gave it to me cause I was a big boy in the hospital.”

”Yeah, is that where they gave you a new brain?”

Gerard didn’t understand what the boy meant.

”No , I had my tonkles out.”

”You sure they didn’t give you a new brain too?”

”I don’t think so, why?”

”Cause you’re stupid.”

The boy grabbed the truck and when Gerard tried to grab it, he pushed him. Gerard didn’t realize that another boy had snuck up behind him and when he fell he fell over the boy and out of the sand box. He landed hard on the wood chips and scrpped the palms on his hands. The two boys laughed at him and started to walk away with his truck calling him stupid again. Gerard started to cry. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his daddy, but Donald was talking to another grown up. Gerard didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t take on a big kid and two was impossible. He started to believe he would never see his truck again. Another shadow fell over him and he looked up again frightened that he would be picked on some more.

”Hey, is this yours?”

There was a tall boy with fuzzy hair. He had on glasses and he was smiling…holding out Gerard’s truck. Gerard couldn’t believe it. He held his hand out and the boy gave it to him.

”Hi, I’m Ray and we saw what those bullies did to you. It wasn’t nice.”

”We?”

Just then another boy came running up. He was covered in dust and his knuckles were red.

”This is Frankie.”

”Hi! Those boys won’t bother you anymore.”

”Why what did you do?”

”I hit them for taking your truck and pushing you.”

Gerard was shocked to hear that. He was a little afraid of the boy now, but then he bent down.

”Are you hurt?”

Frankie reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of bandages.

”My mommy makes me keep these with me cause I get hurt a lot.”

Gerard showed him his palms and Frankie opened two bandages and placed them on Gerard’s hands. They had trucks on them like Gerard’s.

”Here, let me help you up.”

Ray reached down and lifted Gerard up under his arms. Gerard giggled cause he was ticklish.

”Thanks, you shouldn’t fight though, mommy says it’s bad.”

”Yeah, well so is pushing little kids and making them cry by taking their stuff.”

”Well yeah, but…”

”Frankie doesn’t like when little kids get picked on.”

”Isn’t he little too?”

”Nah, I’m gonna be seven soon, but I look small for my age.”

”I’m seven already.”

”Wow, I just turned five I have a little brother who is three now.”

”Where is he?”

”With my mommy at the wrecked center.”

Frankie giggled.

”Not wrecked rec center.”

”It’s short of recreation.”

”Wow Ray, you’re smart!”

”I knew it too!”

”I think you are smart too Frankie, and very brave.”

”What’s your name?”

”Gerard, but you can call me Gee cause it’s easier.”

”I like Gerard.”

Gerard smiled at Ray.”

”I’ll call you Gee!”

”Okay Frankie.”

Gerard wasn’t sure, but he took a big gulp of air in.

”Do you wanna play with my truck and me?”

Gerard thought maybe they were too old for the sand box.

Sure, let me just put my glasses in my coat cause I’ll get in trouble if I lose them.”

Gerard watched Ray take his glasses off and put them in a glasses case like his grandma’s. He wrapped them in a little cloth to protect the lenses from getting scratched…or that’s what he told Gerard. Frank had nothing and was already dirty so he just flopped into the sand.

”Sorry I have only one truck.”

”That’s okay, you can be the truck driver, I’ll help load the sand and Ray can be our boss and tell us where to dump it!”

Gerard smiled and nodded. The rest of the time they played together and Gerard was really happy that he made two new friends.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Okay Frank, that’s enough.”
> 
> Frank put the younger boy down just as Ray appeared. He fixed his glass and walked up to Gerard.
> 
> ”Welcome to high school Gerard.”
> 
> Ray opened his arms and Gerard stepped inside for a warm embrace.
> 
> ”Thanks Ray.”
> 
> ”Come on Ray, let’s go show Gee our dorms!”
> 
> ”Frankie, you know he has to finish the tour with the other freshman right?”
> 
> ”Yeah, but we can show him all that later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man I can't believe it has been more than a month since i uploaded this fic! I am so arry to keep you guys waiting so long! I should be back to my usual updates now that NaNoWriMo is over, so don't worry! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Safe and Sound ~ Kyosuke Himuro featuring Gerard Way

Gerard’s stomach growled and he headed off to find something to eat. He went to the café that he and Ray liked to go to after they finished Chorus. They would sit there and Ray would drink coffee with a little cream and Gerard hot chocolate with a little coffee in it. He didn’t understand how Ray drank it like that. Coffee was just too bitter for Gerard’s pallet. Ray used to say when he got older he would like it more, but Ray had been drinking coffee since he was 15 and Gerard just started splashing some coffee in his hot chocolate a few months ago. Gerard just usually believed Ray cause he seemed so much wiser.

”Maybe not now though.”

He was still shocked that Ray made such a demand of him. Gerard sighed and went to sit down after ordering the daily lunch special. He was too muddled in his mind to even care what he was eating. He found a quiet corner to hide in.

“How did it come to this?”

Gerard sighed and put his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and thought back on his life more.

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Ago***_

”Welcome Freshmen class of…”

”GEE! OVER HERE!”

The new students all looked over at an older boy waving his hands in the air.

”Excuse me, you are interrupting my speech young man.”

”SORRY! I WAS LOOKING FOR MMMMPH…”

”Sorry Principal Tagget, I got him.”

”Thank you Raymond. Now where was I? Oh yes, this year you join our prestigious 

The students all giggle as they watch the older boy being dragged away from the ceremony. Some of them start to murmur wondering who they were talking about. Gerard kept his face down, which was bright red. Frank usually did crazy things like that. He was kind of used to it, but this was his first day of high school and he didn’t want to be singled out. It didn’t work though cause after the speech was over and the students made their way out, Gerard was tackled hard to the ground.

”GEE, I FOUND YOU!”

”Yes *cough cough* Frankie you did. Now can you get off me?”

”Oh right sorry!”

Frank got up and grabbed Gerard’s hand. He pulled him up hard enough that Gerard left the ground and landed in Frank’s arms.

”Gotcha!”

Despite Frank not being much taller than Gerard, he had muscles and he lifted Gerard in the air.

”Frankie, put me down!”

Gerard tried to be angry, but he was also ticklish and Frank was holding him in just the right place. He started to laugh and squirm. Frank smiled back at him.

”There it is, my Gee smile.”

”Okay Frank, that’s enough.”

Frank put the younger boy down just as Ray appeared. He fixed his glass and walked up to Gerard.

”Welcome to high school Gerard.”

Ray opened his arms and Gerard stepped inside for a warm embrace.

”Thanks Ray.”

”Come on Ray, let’s go show Gee our dorms!”

”Frankie, you know he has to finish the tour with the other freshman right?”

”Yeah, but we can show him all that later!”

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand and instinctively he grabbed Ray’s as he was pulled from the hug. Frank dragged them both away from the auditorium to a bunch of buildings across the quad. He ran up to a bright blue on and then finally let go causing Gerard to collapse into Ray’s arms behind him.

”Here we are!”

Frank produced a key ring with a million key chains on it and two keys. One which was a car key, but the other a house key. He jammed it in the lock and opened the door.

”Come on in Gee!”

Frank walked in with Gerard and Ray behind him. He jumped on the sofa and lay back.

”Wadda ya think? Ray, give him the tour!”

Ray sighed and gently steered Gerard around the tiny apartment. There were two rooms with beds in them, the kitchenette, living room and bathroom.

”it isn’t much, but it is nicer than living at home.”

”It must be. I wish I didn’t have to.”

”You don’t!”

Gerard looked over at Frank.

”What do you mean Frankie?”

”I mean, you can move in here with us! You can keep your stuff in our rooms and sleep in which ever bed you want or the sofa, it pulls out!”

Frank was already off throwing the cushions around and pulling out the bed.

”Oh I couldn’t do that…”

Gerard to register the disappointment in Frank’s eyes already.

”…every night, maybe on weekends though and…”

Frank went back to beaming and Ray touched Gerard’s shoulder lightly.

”We can work it out. Come on, let’s get you back to campus.”

Frank scrambled off the bed leaving the mess he made and followed Ray and Gerard back out the door slamming it shut.

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

Gerard finished eating as he finished reminiscing that first day. He ended up spending so much time there his freshmen year that by his sophomore, he was living there. He slept on the fold out for the most part, but Gerard remembered when the heat went out in the middle of the night.

_***Time Stamp: Once Year Ago January***_

”Fuck, what the…”

Gerard woke up freezing. He had pulled the blankets and sheets up to his neck, but he was still shivering and starting to see his breath. Worst of all he had to piss. He wrapped himself up in the blankets and made his way down to the bathroom. His dick protested about coming out from its warm place in his pajama pants, but final he finished. He headed out and ran into Ray.

”Hey Gerard, you okay?”

”C-Cold.”

”Yeah, I went and checked, I feel no heat coming out of the vents. We have to call the Landlord tomorrow.”

”Can I sleep with you?”

”Well they do say body warmth is best in situations like this.”

Ray led Gerard to his room. It looked more like the room of a serious college student rather than a Junior in high school. It was neat and orderly and Ray had bookshelves filled with books. Ray’s desk was pristine with his lap top on it and tomorrow’s assignments ready to be checked over and put away. His closet and drawers were neat and closed and his hamper was filled with dirty clothing waiting to be washed. Nothing was on the floor.

”We should get Frankie.”

”Yes, you are right, but only if he is awake. If he isn’t then he will be warm enough overnight.”

Gerard nodded and headed across the hall to Frank’s room. He knocked gently.

”Frankie, you awake?”

Yeah Gee, come on in!”

Gerard opened the room and was flooded with…heat?”

”Frankie?”

Frank room was nothing like Ray’s. Clothing was strewn everywhere and his desk was covered with books, papers, clothing, empty pizza boxes and empty bottle of soda and water. In short, it looked like a normal college student’s room that spent more time partying than studying. Frank was sitting on his messy unmade bed reading comic books next to…

”You have a heater?”

”Yeah! I like me room hotter than Ray does, but the landlord doesn’t like to turn the heat up so…solution!”

”Frankie…the heat is off in the whole apartment!”

”Oh. Well I guess that’s why I was a little colder than usual.”

Frank looked up at Gerard and smiled.

“Do you wanna sleep in here?”

”Can we?”

”We?”

”Yeah, well Ray invited me into his room and I came to get you cause we didn’t want you to be cold.”

”Oh…sure, I don’t see why not!”

Gerard went to quickly get Ray. When they returned Ray looked at the room and blanched.

”Jesus Frank, don’t you ever clean this room?”

”I just did!”

”When?”

”Sunday!”

Frank…it’s Thursday.”

”Oh…well, whatever, do you want my heat or not?”

Ray sighed.

”Well I don’t want to freeze.”

”Then hop in and join us!”

Ray grumbled and moved toward the bed.

”Gee should take the middle cause he is smaller.”

”Hey! I’m not that much smaller than you Frankie!”

”Would you two just stop arguing and get in bed.”

It was a tight squeeze, but the three of them fit carefully.

”Night Gerard.”

”Night Ray.”

”Night Gee.”

”Night Frankie.”

*

*

*

Gerard woke up in the morning first. He was warm and cozy and didn’t want to move. He felt two strong arms around him and remembered where he was. He opened his eyes and saw Ray’s strong jaw line and neck. Ray was still sleeping peacefully and he felt his arm over his chest. He felt a tickle of warm air on his neck and turned over carefully. He was nearly face to face with Frank. Even when the boy slept he had a slight smirk on his face. Frank’s arm was draped over Gerard’s waist, with a possessive hand on his hip. Gerard smiled and relaxed into the feeling. Between Ray and Frank is where he felt the safest and the most loved. He hoped it would be like this always as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	3. Walking In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard sighed as Ray recited the lines from Bogart.
> 
> ”He loves her so much that he is willing to let her go.”
> 
> ”Yeah.”
> 
> ”Do you think they would find each other again in a different life?”
> 
> ”Maybe. It would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I think this has two maybe three more chapters to go at most. I like writing little fics like these where i can ust have fun instead of sweeping drama. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

The light rain from earlier had stopped, but it was getting cold out now. Still Gerard didn’t want to go home.

”Home.”

Gerard tightened his hoodie around his body as he walked through the small town. He felt like he was in college at times like this. All the quaint shops and places to eat, high school shouldn’t be like this. He saw that the theater was showing some old film noir. He bought a ticket to get out of the cold. He sat in the small retro style viewing room and watched the actors and actresses over dramatize their lines. It reminded him of a night he was watching Casablanca with Ray and Frank.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Ago***_

”This shit is sooo boring!”

Frank jumped off the sofa and stretched.

”You guys can finish it, I’m gonna go practice a bit.”

Frank left the room and Ray rolled his eyes.

”I swear if it isn’t color and shit isn’t blowing up, he just doesn’t like it.”

Gerard giggled and then snuggled under the blanket more.

”Yeah, but he was my heater and now I’m cold again.”

Ray looked down at Gerard and then moved closer so that he was under the blanket. Gerard made a pleased sound and snuggled into Ray’s side. Ray slipped an arm around Gerard.

”Better?”

”Much, now shhh, looks like something is going down.”

Ray looked at the screen and saw Detective Strauss asking about the mysterious phone call and settled in once more.

*

*

*

**”You're saying this only to make me go Rick.”**

**I'm saying it because it's true. Inside of us, we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow…”**

”…but someday and for the rest of your life.”

Gerard sighed as Ray recited the lines from Bogart.

”He loves her so much that he is willing to let her go.”

”Yeah.”

”Do you think they would find each other again in a different life?”

”Maybe. It would be nice.”

”I’d like to think we would find each other in another life too. You know, maybe things would have been different between us.”

Ray looked away from the TV and down at his friend. He had tear tracks on his cheeks.

”Gee?”

Gerard looked up. It was the first time Ray had called him anything other than Gerard.

”Yes Ray?”

Ray lifted Gerard’s chin gently.

”He’s looking at you kid.”

Then he leaned in and kissed him.

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

The film ended and Gerard walked out. There was a bitter wind now. It stung his cheeks which had fresh tears rolling down them. Ray never spoke about the kiss again so Gerard just figured it was a moment, but his heart would race when he looked at Ray after that and hurt a bit. Rain started to fall again and Gerard quickly ran under an awning to get out of it. He made it just in time cause it just started pouring. He watched the rain splatter off the sidewalk and it reminded him when he and Frank got caught in the rain on their way home from the movies.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Ago***_

”Run Frankie!”

”Shit, the weather said nothing like this today!”

They ran across the road to their apartment. The rain, which came out of nowhere, had soaked through their hoodies. They were still getting soaked as Frank banged on the door for Ray to open it.

”He’s not there remember, he’s at the library with his study group!”

”Shit, I don’t have my key!”

”I have mine!”

Gerard quickly pulled his key ring out, but it was bare.

”Fuck, where did it go?!”

”What do we do now!”

”Wait…I left my window open today!”

”Why did you do that when it was going to rain?!”

”I didn’t know it was going to!”

They ran around to Frank’s side and sure enough, there was an open window. Fortunately, the rain was slanting away from the window cause of the wind. Frank pushed it open and then climbed in.

”I’ll go around to the door and you…whoa!”

Gerard didn’t even finish his sentence when Frank grabbed his collar and hauled his through. They both landed on the floor. Just then a gust of wind blew and the rain tried to come in. Frank jumped up and slammed the window shut. He turned and looked at Gerard and started laughing.

”What’s so funny?”

”You look like a drowned cat.”

Gerard was wearing a gray hoodie with brown paint smears from his latest art project and bleach stains from the last time Frank did the laundry. The soaked cloth hung loose around the boy and bunched up at the hood. Frank couldn’t stop laughing and Gerard had enough. He grabbed Frank and pulled him to the ground rolling on top of him.

”Yeah, well you look like a drowned rat!”

Frank continued to laugh and with a fast move and squawk from Gerard flipped them again so that he was on top.

”yeah, well rats are cunning and survivors.”

”What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

”It means we need to get out of these soaked hoodies before we catch colds.”

Frank stripped off his and his shirt along with it. Gerard just kind of stared at Frank for a moment. His illegal tattoo over his left breast showing proudly.

”Something wrong Gee?”

”Uh, no, I mean you’re on top of me and I can’t take mine…”

A very unmanly squeal left Gerard as Frank flipped them again and now Gerard was on top once more. Frank lay below him and laced his fingers behind his head.

”There you go Gee, now take it all off baby.”

Gerard froze looking down at Frank. Frank rolled his eyes and sat up scooting Gerard further back in his lap.

”Here, let me.”

Gerard lifted his arms on instinct and Frank grabbed the bottom of his hoodie along with his shirt and pulled up. For a moment Gerard saw dark wet material, and then the light came back and he saw Frank’s face looking at him and his eyes staring intently. The sopping clothing was still trapping his arms and Frank had stopped lifting.

”Frankie?”

Frank said nothing and Gerard started to feel hot under his gaze.

”Um…Frankie, my arms?”

Gerard wiggled his hands to show that he was still trapped. Frank moved to grab his wrists.

”Frankie what…”

The rest of the sentence was stolen from Gerard along with his breath as Frank leaned in and kissed him. This wasn’t like Ray’s kiss though, this was aggressive and possessive. Gerard felt like he was being drained of energy as Frank pushed his way in. His tongue was letting Gerard know that he belonged there. Frank other hand slipped around Gerard’s neck and pressed them in closer. Frank let go of Gerard’s wrists and wrapped an arm around his back pulling their bodies closer. Gerard wasn’t even trying to break free of his bindings anymore. He was lost in the take charge attitude that Frank was giving off. Then he felt it. Frank’s crotch was pressed into his and he was hard. They both were.

Suddenly the hand on his neck slipped to his ass and Gerard was being pushed forward even more so that their covered cocks were lined up. Frank pushed up and Gerard let out the first sound since the last words before Frank kissed him. It was a low moan. Frank broke the kiss and looked at Gerard’s swollen parted lips. He moved his other hand down to grab Gerard’s ass and squeeze. Another moan escaped.

”Yeah, you like that Gee? Want me to give you more?”

”Yes, God, yes Frankie, please.”

”Such a good and polite boy.”

Now Gerard started to struggle out of the hoodie and Frank didn’t stop him. When Gerard’s hands were free he wrapped them around Frank’s shoulders. He pressed forward of his own accord too.

”That’s it baby, grind against me, I want you to make us cum.”

Gerard started to move faster pressing them together tightly and using the friction in the jeans they were wearing to speed him forward to their orgasms. Frank ran a hand over Gerard’s chest and leaned in taking a nipple in his mouth. Gerard moaned loudly and bucked up more. Frank teased the swollen flesh with his teeth and tongue. Gerard had never experienced anything like this before. Frank was good with his mouth and he was envious of anyone else that experienced this.

”Ah ah ah, Frankie, close.”

”Good, good baby, come on, you can do it, cum for me.”

Gerard whined and ground down more hearing that Frank’s pants were starting to speed up a well. He pressed in one last time and then felt it in the pit of his stomach as his already soaked jeans became soaked with cum. The relief felt so good that he shuddered his way through it. After that Gerard coulnd’t hold himself up anymore as all the feeling left his legs and he fell back on the floor.

”Look at you, all fucked out and I never even touched you.”

”Frankie.”

Frank was opening his own jeans as he leaned over Gerard and pulled his cock out. Gerard had only gotten small glimpses of one of his best friends here and there, but seeing Frank’s cock out in front of him for the first time as he fisted it with blinding speed was mesmerizing. It was over faster that he wanted it to be, but he watched transfixed on the sight of Frank’s cock erupting the cum out of it. It sprayed up onto Gerard and the rest dribbled down the shaft and Frank’s hand. Gerard looked up and saw that Frank’s eyes were closed and his mouth had dropped open a bit. It was the hottest thing Gerard had ever seen. When Frank finally opened his eyes, they were glazed over and he had a lazy smile.

”That was intense Gee. Fuck, now my jeans and worse. Come on, let’s get out of them and got take a shower.”

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

And like that is was over. Gerard remembered them taking a shower, but nothing else happened. Frank talked about what he liked in the movie as if they hadn’t just had mind blowing orgasms together. Gerard still didn’t understand it to this day.

The rain had slowed down and Gerard stepped out into it. It was getting late now and he would have to figure something out. He headed back the way he came towards the park again. He was no closer to an answer though. He just wanted to go back home. To his real home. Maybe he would do that. Maybe it was best to get away from both of them. They were best friends before Gerard cane along. They deserved to keep that friendship. Gerard wasn’t worth any of this heartache.

”Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. I’ll go home.”

Finally he had a plan and was feeling better already. He was also getting his appetite back and headed to the diner for some real food.


	4. Making Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Gee, we don’t want you to go!”
> 
> ”No, please don’t do that Gerard, we want you to stay.”
> 
> ”But, your friendship. It’s more important than me!”
> 
> Ray and Frank looked at each other.
> 
> ”It is important yes, but so are you Gerard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another fic comes to a close. This one was fluffy and fun to write. I like doing this kind to counter act the BDSM style ones that I do once in a while. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

By the time Gerard finished eating he felt a lot better. He had a plan now. He knew what he was going to do. Unfortunately the rain had picked up again and it was worse than before. It was dark too. A moonless night as Gerard made his way back to the apartment. He was crossing the park, which had become laden with mud now, when he heard his name.

”GERARD!”

”GERARD WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Gerard looked up through his rain soaked hair and saw Frank and Ray. They were both as soaked as he was.

”What are you guys doing out here?”

”GERARD!”

Gerard only had a moment to brace himself as Frank barreled at him knocking him into a big mud puddle.

”Frankie?! What the fuck are you…”

”FRANK?!”

”I FOUND HIM RAY!”

Gerard looked through the sheets of rain and saw Ray running towards them.

”Oh thank God.”

”What is going on guys?”

”You an out of the house. You hadn’t been home all day, we didn’t know where you were, we were worried.”

Gerard could tell that Ray was trying to remain his usual calm self, but was slowly failing. Frank on the other hand never hid anything.

”Where were you Gee, why did you run away?”

”Why…you two were fighting over me! You demanded that I choose one of you! How can I do that when I love you both!”

Gerard stopped yelling when he heard them both gasp.

”You love us…”

”You love us both?”

”I…yeah, I do. I can’t help it, but I don’t want to see you guys fight over me anymore…so I’m leaving.”

”Leaving Gerard?”

”Yeah, I’m going home.”

”NO!”

Both boy’s shouted at Gerard. Gerard was stunned.

”Why not?”

”Gee, we don’t want you to go!”

”No, please don’t do that Gerard, we want you to stay.”

”But, your friendship. It’s more important than me!”

Ray and Frank looked at each other.

”It is important yes, but so are you Gerard.”

”Yeah, Ray and I talked after you left and…”

”Look, let’s get out of the rain before we all get sick, especially you Frank.”

”Yeah, I agree.”

”But what…HEY!”

Frank stood up and tossed Gerard over his shoulder. Gerard tried to protest, but no one was listening. He sat there being carried in the rain with Ray and Frank talking to each other as they went.

*

*

*

They both insisted that Gerard used the shower first. Gerard tried to argue, but he was carried into the bathroom and then door was closed. He sighed and took his shower washing off the mud. He was still so confused about everything, but he hoped after he was done that things would be explained to him. When he was done, he was ushered out to the living room and Frank went in. Ray wasn’t muddy so he just went into his room to change. Gerard sat on the sofa and waited for them to both finish. When they came out, Ray went to make coffee and Frank looked for a movie for them to watch. By now Gerard had truly had enough. He slammed his hand on the coffee table startling both men.

”What the fuck is going on?! You two were fighting and now…”

Frank walked over and sat next to Gerard.

”Ray and I just talked that’s all. We realized we were being selfish and that there was a logical explanation to all this.”

Ray joined them sitting on the other side of Gerard.

”Yes, but remember Frank, we are not going forward with anything if Gerard doesn’t want to.”

”Want to what?”

”Oh, well date us both!”

”Both?”

”Sure, why not?”

Gerard looked at Frank stunned. He turned to Ray for some intelligence in the matter.

”Ray, is he being serious?”

”He is Gerard. Look, we both like you a lot and over the time we have been living together those feelings have grown, but none of us said anything.”

Gerard continued to look at Ray in wonderment. Ray decided to keep talking.

”Although I know that you…went further with Frank than just kissing, it doesn’t mean that I like you any less, I just…I like to take my time.”

”Yup, and I just like to get right in there!”

Frank laughed and Gerard blushed at the thought of them talking about him.

”So what do you think Gee?”

”Um…well I do like you both too. So…sure, we can try this.”

”You mean it Gerard, you are alright with this?”

Gerard looked back at Ray and then leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, but it told Ray everything.

”Yes, I am sure Ray.”

Ray touched Gerard’s face and leaned in and kissed him again.

”My turn!”

Frank waited till Ray was done and then climbed into Gerard’s lap and grabbing a fistful of his shirt, pulled him into a kiss. It was dirty and heated and full of tongues. Nothing like Ray’s kiss at all. When Frank was done, he climbed off Gerard’s lap and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Gerard looked like he had been put through the ringer.

”Uh…is he okay?”

Ray looked at Gerard with concern. He almost looked drunk.

”Yeah, he’ll be fine after a nap.”

Frank got up and picked Gerard up in his arms.

”Whose room?”

Ray stood up.

”Not sure, I guess he will be sleeping with both of us now.”

”So we get a bigger bed?”

”Can I use Ray’s room tonight?”

Frank nodded and carried Gerard to Ray’s bed. He laid him down and Ray covered him up.

”Get some rest honey.”

”Yeah, Gee, you are gonna need your energy.”

Gerard laughed as both men kissed his cheek and then left. He looked out at the falling rain beyond the window.

”I guess I chose wisely after all.”

Gerard snuggled into the covers and was soon fast asleep.


End file.
